Music of the Night
by Asanouta
Summary: Kanda is a cellist trying to earn a living playing at a pub every night. Tyki, a teacher at a music academy, offers him a chance to further his career in music. And this is only the beginning. TyKan, TykixKanda, changed rating for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1 Music of the Night

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura, and I do not own any of this. Except the plot. And maybe the cello.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Music of the Night**

The bow slid gracefully across the strings, playing an elegant melody, a melancholy tone echoing in its wake. The player moved as he played, enraptured in the piece he was performing, his long hair tied in a ponytail swaying. In the dim light, his eyes were closed as he focused on doing what he loved best.

Music. He always loved music. The melodies filled with expression, the tunes full of feeling, the symphonies singing with life, he loved them all. His fingers flitted across the strings as he played out another line. It was coming to the end already, he knew that. He had this piece memorised completely, down to every note and ornament. But he was going to enjoy it, right till the last crotchet, the last bar.

It ended on a low note, the melody seemingly floating in the air for that last moment before it slowly fell down in a soft mist that settled amongst the dark shadows of the room. Yet there was no applause, no signs of appreciation. He already expected this; he was used to it, even. Inhaling deeply, he let out a sigh, opened his eyes and stood up.

There were only around 5 people in the pub that night. 3 were sitting at the bar while the other 2 were playing poker at the far end of the room. A couple of them were smoking, and there was not a hint of friendly atmosphere in there. None of them made any sign that they noticed the cellist pick up his instrument and get off the small stage.

It was always like this, every single night he played here, he never got any response, any reaction. Not like he was expecting any. This was just a way to earn a living, to get him some extra money to spend, not some high class performance where people would pay to listen to him perform. He smirked as the thought crossed his mind. Ironic, really, since he was being paid here as well, but no one was actually listening to him. Why the hell did they employ him then? But he couldn't complain, because he really had no other options.

He strode over to the bar, and pulled up a tall chair to sit down on. The bar tender came over to him, cleaning a bottle.

"The usual, Kanda? You only get one free though." The man smiled at him.

The boy smirked again. "It's not like I drink any more than that anyway. Just one will do. I wouldn't want myself drunk." He hated drunkards and alcoholics anyway. So he definitely wasn't going to become one anytime now. But he'd have a drink every night after he finished just to refresh himself.

A glass was set down in front of him and Kanda took a gulp. He gazed at the amber liquid as he swirled the glass absent-mindedly. Every night, he would come here, because he was being paid to perform on his cello. The pub, the Falling Lotus, was a dingy place with very few customers, and he was just an entertainer here trying to scrape a living. After playing, he would just have a drink and then make his way home. An extremely routine lifestyle for a young man like him.

Kanda downed the rest of the glass's contents and stood up, picking up the case beside him. "I'm leaving." He muttered.

"Good night, Kanda. See you tomorrow!"

Kanda gave a nod and hoisted the case onto his shoulders. He opened the door and stepped out into the cold night air. Since it was already very late into the night, there weren't any people around. Kanda decided that he would just walk home. It would take a while, but he wasn't feeling very tired anyway. And the less time he spent at home, the better.

Home. Not that he could call it that. It was just a place to sleep, that's all. Kanda pulled at the cello case as he felt it slipping slightly. This was all he lived for, this was what he loved. Given the chance, he would pursue a career in music or maybe even study at some music college. But he couldn't, and he hated that fact. Kanda knew he could go very far if he could even enter the field of music.

He reached the apartment finally. Taking out his keys, he unlocked the door and went in. He didn't bother turning on the lights as he removed his shoes. The apartment was silent, just as Kanda expected it to be. Yet as he opened his bedroom door to go in, the door to the room beside him opened and a man stepped out.

'_Shit. He's back, and he's awake.'_ Kanda cursed in his mind.

The man with messy red hair grinned at him while leaning against the doorframe. The heavy odour of cigarettes and alcohol lingered around him, and Kanda knew he wasn't grinning because he was happy to see him. He hoped that he would just say something spiteful or two and then let him go to bed.

"Where've you been all night?"

"None of your business. You never cared anyway. Why the sudden change?"

"I can't let my charge waste his time with useless things, can I?" His eyes glanced towards the case on Kanda's shoulder and Kanda shifted it slightly to hide it from view even further.

"Shut up. I'm going to bed. And don't come back if you're going to be drunk every night."

He entered his room quickly before the other could say anything and slammed the door behind him. Stashing the case underneath his desk, he removed his jacket and threw himself onto the bed, which creaked under his weight a little. That man was the main reason he didn't want to come home.

Cross Marian, his stepfather and current guardian. After he lost his dad, his mother went and got herself a new boyfriend, much to Kanda's dismay. All that man ever did was drink, smoke, gamble, and sleep with women. And whenever he came home drunk Kanda would steer clear out of his way, because he was liable to start hitting things. Kanda hated it when he started hitting things, especially him. He would fight back, yes, but the older man was always stronger. Things went well while she was still alive, although Kanda hid bruises he received from his stepfather all the time because he didn't want his mother to worry. He just became a very bad tempered kid.

Then his mother met with an accident. And Kanda lost the last family member he held dear.

The older he grew, the less Kanda smiled. Eventually he maintained a cold attitude towards everyone, and he never really had friends. Except for one thing he grew to love, which was music. He could express himself freely then, and all his anger, his frustration, his pain, would vanish every time he started playing. The cello was his one prized possession, and the only thing that seemed to understand his pain.

Yet his damn stepfather had to ruin everything. Cross didn't like the idea of Kanda becoming a cellist. In fact, he didn't seem to like Kanda becoming anything else. Kanda would always be the rebellious, annoying, useless piece of trash he kept at home and hit whenever he wanted to. Of course Kanda became smarter and stayed out of the house whenever he could to avoid beatings. But every now and then, he still couldn't avoid it.

So Kanda practiced secretly, and he knew he had the talent; he just didn't have the chance. That's why he resolved to playing at a pub every night. It was better than nothing, and it was the last place Cross would ever think of looking for him. The man was too busy drinking at other more famous pubs and bars.

He closed his eyes tightly and thought back. The cello was really a gift from God, and he would protect it with his life.

* * *

He would pass the house every time he came home from school. The old, crumbling house by the corner, with that overgrown garden and large, old gates. It had a musty, ancient smell about it, and looked as if it had been standing there for centuries. He never gave it much thought though, he didn't even know who lived in there, or if it was even lived in.

But he knew there was music coming from it. Every day, there would be some kind of music playing sweetly from within, and whenever he walked past the house, Kanda would stop for a while to listen. It was the one part of each day that he looked forward to.

Then one day the music stopped. And there was a flurry of activity happening at the usually quiet house. Men would be moving crates in and out of the house, and Kanda caught a glimpse of a closet or two, and even a piano being crated up and moved away. He stopped to watch the activity, his eyes lingering on the piano being taken away. A sudden urge to touch the piano came to him, and somehow he knew, that if he pressed his fingers onto those keys, he would be able to play.

"Do you like it?"

Kanda started. He turned to face the voice in shock, because he didn't realise he was being watched. An old man was sitting on the steps, watching the piano being packed as well, and smiling kindly at him. Kanda looked away furiously.

"I'm... Sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll be leaving..." He started to walk away.

"Wait, my son!"

Kanda stopped and stared at the old man ludicrously. "I'm not your son!"

The man smiled again and stood up, walking towards him. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, it's just that I've been noticing that you enjoyed hearing me play, and I always longed to have a son that would enjoy my music too."

Kanda felt his jaw drop in shock and closed it again. "Look, I wasn't... I just..."

The man nodded a few times. "Can you play any instrument, my boy? Come in, come in!"

Feeling rather stupid, Kanda followed him into the house. It smelled old all right, and was rather messy because furniture was stacked up here and there. But in a small room, there was a small collection of instruments. Kanda's eyes went round.

"I usually play the piano in the afternoons to pass the time. Sometimes I play this cello here, or maybe this violin. Or I simply listen to my old records. Music is a wonderful thing, isn't it, my son?"

"I'm not your son..." Kanda strode over to the cello sitting on its rack and reached out to touch it. It felt so real, and so wonderful. Again, the urge to play resurfaced, but Kanda didn't dare to pick up the bow.

The man came over. "You like it? Can you play the cello?"

Kanda shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm illiterate when it comes to music."

Sadness crossed the man's brows. "That's a pity. You look as if you'd enjoy music, and I think you'll shine in it too."

"I... I'd like to play."

The man perked up instantly, and then started crying, to Kanda's horror. He tried to calm him down. "Hey, I'm sorry! What the heck did I say wrong?"

Sobbing, the man took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes behind his glasses. "Oh, nothing, my boy! It's just that... If only my son said that... I'd die a happy man. But he hated music, and left me alone to study abroad, and now all I have left to accompany me are my instruments and music."

He walked over to Kanda and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're nearly the same age as him, and that scowling face of yours reminds me of when I used to teach him piano, and he would scowl just like you and run away."

"I'm... Not your son..." Kanda muttered.

"I know, I know! But what I'll give for you to be!" He happily patted Kanda on the head, much to his annoyance, and then went over to pick up the cello.

"Hey, mind if I ask? What's happening here?"

"Oh? I'm moving. I've decided that living in this place alone in my old age wouldn't be that safe, so I thought I'd move to a smaller home. And although it pains me, it seems that I would have to give up many of my prized possessions." He stroked the cello fondly.

Kanda felt a small stab of sympathy for the man. It must be painful to live alone while your children abandoned you for a better life. And worse still to have to leave all your treasured belongings. Kanda being Kanda, he actually felt more sympathy for the instruments than the sobbing old man. He wondered what was going to happen to them now.

"Say, my boy, what's your name? Would you like to have a go at this beauty?"

Kanda stared at the cello in the old man's hands. He wasn't that sure he knew how to play it but yet he wanted to. "Kanda... I'd rather not break it..."

"Aww, Kanda, I don't think you'll break it! Your fingers look nimble enough to handle this! Come, come, hold it like this!"

He found himself taking the large string instrument and holding it as the man instructed. As he picked up the bow and pulled it across the first string, he realised he really wanted to learn how to play this thing. The first note that rang out clearly in the small room seemed to have struck a chord deep in his troubled heart and Kanda felt a tear run down his cheek. Furiously, he blinked it away and wiped it with his sleeve. A small tap on his shoulder made him look up, into the smiling eyes behind those thick glasses.

"You have a talent for this, my son. Would you like to keep it?"

Kanda stood up abruptly and pushed the cello back. "No, I can't. I should be going now. I've taken too much of your time." Part of him was also saying that he shouldn't spend another minute here with this insanely nice guy.

The cello was pressed into his hands, and when Kanda looked at the man again, there was such an expression of longing and love in those eyes, mixed with some sadness that Kanda recognised. It was the longing for a family, one that he himself never really had.

Still he tried to refuse the offer. "I can't pay for this. I don't even have enough pocket money."

"I'm giving this to you. I won't have any more needs for it anyway. And I would very much like you to have it, since you've been listening to my music for so long. It's time you take some of it home with you."

"The old man at home wouldn't like this... He hates classical music." Kanda muttered.

"It's not what he thinks but what you like. Learn to make some wonderful music, will you? Please?"

Taking a deep breath, Kanda finally gave a curt nod. As the man happily bustled off to get the case, Kanda wondered how he was going to explain to Cross that he had brought home a cello for free. Cross would probably sell it when he was short of cash anyway.

As he walked home later with the case on his back, Kanda decided he wouldn't let Cross do anything with this cello. It was high time he owned something, had something that belonged to him, and not to that bastard. And if Cross was going to hit him he didn't care. He'd learn to play the cello even if he didn't go for lessons.

For the years to come, the cello was going to be his closest companion, and even though he was annoyed with that old man's too nice attitude, he had to admit, he liked the idea of being called his son. He'd like a father anyway, anyone that was better than Cross Marian.

* * *

Night came before he even knew it. He heard the door slam as Cross went out and went over to pick up the cello case. Stepping out into the cold night air, he turned up the collar of his jacket and began his walk to the Falling Lotus.

As the pub came into view, he mentally ran the notes through his mind again. This was just another practice, another routine. He would just enjoy the little time he had without Cross breathing alcoholic fumes down his neck and asking for extra cash. He pushed open the door and went in.

It was as usual, the few customers sitting and drinking, some of whom he recognised as regulars. No one looked up again, as usual, save a guy clad in a clean white shirt that he had never seen frequenting the pub before. The man looked up as Kanda closed the door and they locked eyes for one brief moment.

It struck Kanda that the man had amazingly beautiful golden eyes, and the flair he carried was not that of a usual alcoholic. He seemed to have come from the upper classes, but Kanda didn't give much of a damn about it. He looked away since he felt it was rather impolite to stare and took his place on the raised platform again.

He could feel the man's eyes observing his every move and it was annoying him. He tried his best to ignore and to not let any sign of annoyance show on his face. He counted the beats in his heart silently, and then pulled the bow across the second string slowly. The music started, slow at first, and then increasing in speed as the song progressed, until it reached an incredibly complicated series of semiquavers that required extreme skill to accomplish.

But something was a little wrong tonight. For one thing, Kanda didn't seem to be able to immerse himself entirely in the music. If he didn't know better, he'd have said something was bothering him. As it was, Kanda cracked open one eye slightly and he wasn't surprised to see that pair of shockingly golden eyes fixed on him. Kanda closed his eye again. Focus on the music, he told himself, and ignore him. He's just an extremely interested customer, that's all.

As the song ended, Kanda got ready for the next one. Still that guy was focused intently on him. The Japanese sorely wished he'd look somewhere else other than him. He had a sinking suspicion that the guy was much more interested in his body than the performance. He wouldn't mind if he showed interest in his music but the way he was looking at him was beyond awkward.

He finished as fast as he could tonight, and hurriedly packed his cello away. The sooner he was out of here, the better. For the first time in his life he was eager to go home. He stepped off lightly and went over to the bar.

"Hey, when do I get my pay check?"

The barman looked up and greeted him. "Boss says in another day or two. Have a drink, Kanda."

Kanda gritted his teeth as he noticed a pair of eyes on him again. "No thanks, not tonight maybe..."

"You look tired, you sure you're alright?" As the barman insisted, Kanda bit his lower lip slightly.

"Fine, a quick one. But I'll have to leave soon." He sat down and grabbed the glass that was offered to him.

Almost immediately the other man came over and sat down beside him. Kanda groaned inwardly. What did he want?

"Good evening, I liked your performance, Mr...?"

"... Kanda."

"Kanda. Nice to meet you. The name's Mikk, Tyki Mikk." He smiled gently at Kanda, who pointedly ignored it and continued drinking from his glass.

"I have to say, you've got quite some talent there. Do you attend any academy of music or perhaps perform for any orchestra?"

"No and no. It's none of your business, really."

"Hmm... You see, I happen to teach at a music college, and I lead the orchestra there as well. Seeing you play the cello just now was amazing. You really have a thing for this, if only you were given the chance to do so."

Seeing as the boy made no answer whatsoever, Tyki continued. "Would you like to join us? I think we can arrange for you to be a part of our orchestra or maybe even enrol in the academy. Or I could give you some training to improve and hone your skills. I wouldn't mind teaching you; in fact, I think I'll enjoy it very much. How about it?"

Kanda downed the rest of the glass's contents and stood up. "I don't think I can. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." He picked up the cello case and left Tyki sitting at the bar.

Tyki called after him. "Think about my offer, boy. I'll be waiting for your answer."

As the cold night air hit him, Kanda shuddered and began his slow walk back home. He wasn't sure if he was shuddering because of the cold or because of the guy named Tyki Mikk.

Yes, it would be great if a chance like that ever presented itself to him, but when Tyki had offered it back then, Kanda felt rather strange. He pushed it away immediately, without even considering. Was it because this was happening all too suddenly? Or was it because he just plain creeped him out? Kanda wasn't too sure.

He wanted to get home fast, and lock himself in his room again. Yet he wondered, if he did take this chance, how would his future become? Would he face a better life and hopefully, leave the wretched one he was living now? And what would Cross say about it?

"What do you think I ought to do?" Kanda asked the cello strung over his shoulder. He knew he wouldn't get an answer, but asking it made him feel better. And besides, this cello was going to play an important role in his future if he did accept Tyki's offer.

"You won't give me an answer, would you?" Kanda grumbled as he made his way up to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 Grasp the Chance

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I am most definitely not Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Grasp the Chance**

As Kanda entered the Falling Lotus the next night, he silently hoped that the stranger from last night would not be there. To his surprise and relief, he was not. After a few more days passed, Kanda began to think that maybe Tyki was a little bit drunk and saying weird things. Shrugging it off, Kanda tried to forget what happened.

Then after 4 days with no sign of Tyki, the man made another appearance in Kanda's life. Again, Tyki was already waiting for him in the bar and Kanda tried to avoid the gaze affixed onto him.

He increased the tempo this time and ended as fast as he could. He didn't even stop for a drink and made his way out of the pub with the bartender calling him, wondering why Kanda was acting so weirdly tonight. Tyki pushed his chair back and followed after him.

They walked on in silence, Tyki following Kanda like some stalker, and Kanda apparently felt the same way too, for he took some turns in hopes of losing his stalker. To his annoyance, Tyki made no sign of slowing down. Finally Kanda whirled around and snapped at him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Just a short chat, maybe? I was kinda hoping I could buy you a drink back then, but you left in such a hurry I didn't get to offer you any refreshments. What say we find somewhere nicer to sit down and talk about my offer, eh?"

"Offer? Oh, you mean the insane statement you made to me the other day. Like hell I'll consider it. Why in the world, would a respectable teacher from a music college and conductor of an orchestra offer me a place for absolutely no reason at all? And just so you know, I don't have a single fucking penny to my name, so I can't pay you."

Tyki sighed and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "We have scholarships and such, my boy. Also, with talent like yours, there'd be people interested in sponsoring your studies. Personally, I'd hate to see such skills go to waste. You're never going to get anywhere by playing at that pub forever."

Kanda knew Tyki was right, and he hated to admit it. But if he continued like this, he was never going to find a breakthrough. Besides, hadn't he been waiting for a chance like this? He mustn't let this opportunity slip him by, but he worried that it may be a hoax. Still, worth a shot.

He looked straight at Tyki. "Fine, where do I audition or attend an interview or what?"

Tyki produced a card seemingly from thin air and handed it to Kanda, who took it carefully. "You could come see me tomorrow. Ask for Tyki Mikk, and you'll be fine. Oh, and get your parent's approval. They're welcome to come along as well."

Kanda groaned inwardly. "I… Can't. My parents are dead."

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry about that. In any case, remember to come find me tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing you there."

He gave Kanda a wink that sent a tingle down his spine and Kanda could swear his face felt hot. He took a look at the card in his palm and wondered if this was too big a step to take.

* * *

As morning dawned on the vast lawns of the university, the students of the Royal Music Academy trudged towards their classes. A certain young man with a cello case on his back caught no attention and no one noticed him walking into the tall building by himself.

The person in question was entrapped by the class and standards of the university. Also, he was lost. But then again, Kanda would never admit that he needed directions.

Finally, after walking around in circles for an hour or two, Kanda stopped some random passerby and asked him where he could possibly find Tyki Mikk. More likely, he scared the information out of the innocent bystander. In any case, the student told Kanda that Tyki would most probably be having a practice session with the orchestra now.

As the guy fled, Kanda now wondered how to get to the orchestra hall. He stumbled around for a little while, and then finally found it. Music was playing from behind the double doors and Kanda pushed them open slowly.

He was enraptured immediately. The large hall, the grand stage, the many players skillfully playing such a lovely piece and the many different parts coming together as one, Kanda was amazed at how well these people could play. And even though there were so many different people, each and every one of them complimented each other and came together as their conductor led them into a mesmerizing melody.

"Stop, stop!"

Tyki made a sharp movement with his baton and halted the orchestra. "Violins, your pitch needs to be a little higher than that. And the clarinet player at the back, yes, you, my dear. You seemed to have confused the E sharp with a D sharp instead. Right, let's start from bar 15 all over again, shall we?"

He gave another cocky wink and some of the girls sighed. As the music started again, Kanda took a seat in one of the rows and observed the entire practice.

The practice ended and some of the players began clearing up for a break. Tyki sorted out his sheet music and Kanda noticed a few girls going up to ask him about their playing. They all seemed to have some sort of crush on him but Kanda didn't give a damn about it.

Then Tyki noticed him sitting in the hall. He excused himself and got down from the stage.

"Nice to see you could make it. So, what did you think of our practice session?"

Kanda shrugged. "Yeah, it was good."

"Tell you what." Tyki pulled Kanda out of his seat. "You go right up there now and play. Come on, let's hear something from you."

Kanda was shoved onto the stage. "What? Now? With all these people around?" He glanced at the rest of the orchestra members, some of who were leaving and others who were mildly interested in this newcomer.

Tyki nodded and sat in front of the stage. "The first thing you've got to learn about music is that it's for performing. So if you can't get over performing in front of a crowd, you may as well quit entirely. Music is meant to be shared with the world, so do your best."

A few of the members took a seat too. With so many eyes fixed on him, Kanda felt a little embarrassed. He sat down rather shakily and took out his cello. Taking a few deep breaths, he silently went through one of his favorite pieces in his head.

He got the first note wrong, he knew he did. But he pushed on, and soon everyone was listening intently to the cellist on stage. A couple of students even turned back as they were leaving just to find out who was it playing in the hall. Tyki could tell that Kanda lacked experience, but some fixing here and there would do him good.

There was silence as he finished. Kanda felt sweat form over his brows and hurriedly wiped them away. Then he heard some clapping and turned to see a young girl smiling at him and applauding. Some other students joined here while others did so begrudgingly, looking coldly at him. Tyki smiled.

"Very good, my boy. Although you need to brush up a little on your rhythm and I guess some experience would be good for you. So what do you think, supervisor?"

Kanda only just noticed another man sitting beside Tyki. He must've entered while Kanda was concentrating on playing. The man nodded and muttered something to Tyki. The conductor smiled and nodded in return.

The supervisor stood up and addressed Kanda. "Mr. Mikk here has quite an eye out for you and I can see why. With your talent, that's a guaranteed admission into our Academy. And that's quite an honor, considering that this is a rather prestigious institution that many rich and famous people attended."

Tyki got up and started discussing with him too. "There is a matter of his fee, he's…"

The longer they talked, the more awkward Kanda felt. And the audience hadn't left yet, they were still staring at him like some kind of zoo animal. Suddenly, Kanda felt desperate. Maybe he had blown his only chance. Why did he have to play a couple of notes wrongly? Come to think of it, his rhythm definitely was out too.

He gripped his fists tightly and tried to calm his breathing. He realized he wanted this terribly. There was not going to be another chance like this and he desperately wanted to grab it even though it seemed to be slipping through his grasp now.

He knelt down on the stage, with his head down. Both the supervisor and conductor looked up at him and some of the students looked at each other with questioning looks. Everyone could see that Kanda's shoulders were shaking and he had to take deep breaths before he could start.

"Just… Give me one chance, just one chance, please! I can't pay right now, I really can't, but I swear I'll pay you back some day, I'll find a way to pay for this! I'm not some damn ungrateful maggot, this would mean so much to me, I give you my word, I'll do my best!"

When no one answered, Kanda looked up. "Look, if I can't enroll here, just let me join the orchestra or something. I just need some experience and practice, that's all! I won't be any trouble, I won't!"

All this was said quite fast, and Kanda had to stop to catch his breath. Some of the other students were muttering amongst themselves. He ignored them and glanced at Tyki. Their eyes locked and Tyki admired that fierce, determined glare in the boy's eyes. Then the supervisor started laughing.

"I see why you said he was determined, Mikk. He's really desperate, isn't he? Listen here, Mr… Your name, boy?"

"Kanda. Kanda Yuu."

"Right, Kanda. If we do offer you a place here, you'll have to make sure you'll get top grades every semester. Can you do that?"

"I will."

"But since Mr. Mikk here is in charge of the orchestra, I'll let him decide whether or not you'll be in it. And I want to see diligence from you, because you're making a promise to us here. We have your word, I take it?"

Kanda nodded. The supervisor patted Tyki's shoulder. "I'll leave the rest to you then. Oh, make sure you train him well. He's got great potential all right."

"Wait, am I seriously in? Isn't there going to be any interview, or forms, or contract of some sort?"

Tyki chuckled. "Yes, you're in. The supervisor is a very benevolent man. You have to keep that word though. And as for the orchestra, do you want to join?"

"Were you listening or not? I want to join."

"Mm… Right, I have my own conditions. First, do something about your manners."

Some snickers could be heard from the audience and Kanda looked away furiously. Tyki smiled before continuing.

"Next thing, you are to take every single course or practice session I tell you to. No negotiations, no excuses, no playing truant. Got that?"

"Yes… Sir."

Tyki clapped his hands together. "Alright! Everyone out! Practice was over 20 minutes ago, so get out! And be here for tomorrow's practice, we'll bring the house down with our Symphony No. 4!"

Some girls giggled and a few boys sheepishly said goodbye. Tyki motioned for the young girl who first clapped for Kanda to come over.

"Right, Miss Lee. Can I count on you to show Kanda around and be his guide? He's going to need all the help he can get." Turning to Kanda, he explained. "Miss Lee here is a talented flautist and a rather nice girl. If you have any questions, look for her. I have another class to attend in 10 minutes, so I shall have to leave. I expect to see you here tomorrow, Kanda."

"Good bye sir! Hi there, Kanda, was it? Nice to meet you, I'm Lenalee Lee. Would you like me to show you around later? I've got another class soon so I don't think we can get much accomplished now but if you come early tomorrow we can get to know each other and all."

"Th-thank you… Miss Lee…" Kanda muttered.

"Call me Lenalee. Well, see you tomorrow then! Bye, Kanda!"

She left Kanda standing, still unable to grasp the fact that he was already accepted into the Academy. Then it hit him. He smirked to himself. He was going to have to do his best from now on, no slacking off.

"Hey you! The new guy! Nice to meet you, I'm Lavi!"

Out of nowhere, something bounded out and knocked Kanda from behind. Hissing in pain, Kanda stared angrily at the red head who sheepishly apologized for being too rough. A smaller guy beside him pulled at Lavi's sleeve.

"Um, Lavi? I think he's pissed off at us. He's got this killer glare on his face that says he wants to murder you…"

"What do you mean killer glare, moyashi?" Kanda snarled.

"I'm Allen Walker, I play the piano, so I'm not usually part of the orchestra, but Lavi here loves draggin me to his practices so… Nice to meet you, Kanda!"

He held out his hand and Kanda stared at it. The Japanese gave Allen's hand a small jerk and then let go as if scared of bacteria. Lavi took the liberty of slinging his arm around Kanda's shoulder.

"We've both got free period now, so let's show you around! Can't have you getting lost on your first day right?"

"Let go of me… You stupid rabbit…"

"It's Lavi. Say with me, La-Vi. Not that hard right?"

"What in the freaking world is the matter with you? Stop bothering me!"

Oh God, this was going to be an exciting year…


	3. Chapter 3 First Day, First Kiss

Disclaimer: No, I still do not own DGM. Sighs. It would be more trouble if I did.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – First Day, First Kiss**

Kanda was itching to strangle those people who were staring at him as he walked through the corridors. He wasn't an idiot, he knew they were staring at him, and he had a sinking suspicion he knew why. There weren't too many people who were just accepted into this academy the way he was yesterday. He looked at the schedule in his hand. He was supposed to be headed to his first lesson but he had no idea where room E-37 was. And Kanda Yuu never asked for directions if he could help it.

There was a sign ahead marking the start of Corridor E. Kanda turned into it and headed for the room with a sign overhead saying 37. He pushed open the door and went in.

The minute he entered he knew something was up. For one thing, everyone in the room were playing violins. And the class seemed to have started for quite a while already. Everyone looked up, including the teacher and stared at the long haired cellist who just came in.

"Kanda! There you are!" A voice called out from behind him and someone pulled him out of the room. The girl poked her head in and apologized to the dumbfounded teacher, explaining that Kanda was new before closing the door and heaving a sigh.

"Good morning, Kanda! That was the violin class, but I think you're supposed to be headed for room 37, not room 36, right? It's just next door." Lenalee gestured at the labels above, and Kanda noticed that the sign 37 was actually indicating the room next door, not the one he had embarrassingly entered. He smacked his forehead and groaned. Lenalee chuckled.

"It's alright, everyone's a little nervous on their first day. I remember I got myself lost too on my first day. Your class ends at 10 right? I'll come meet you, good luck for now!"

Waving goodbye, the girl went off, and Kanda knocked on the door before entering. He just remembered that he forgot to knock on the door just now.

The class had yet to begin, so Kanda found a seat at the back of the room and began to practice a little by himself. He really wished that everyone would stop staring at him, pointing and whispering.

'_Damn it, I have ears, and I can hear. What the heck do they think I am, deaf?'_

* * *

It was a rather packed day, and after his cello lesson, he had to go for theory classes. Imagine, theory. Kanda glared at the schedule angrily. Why did he need theory lessons anyway? Tyki planned this timetable for him, so he would have to question the man later.

After two lessons straight, and assignments as well, which Kanda detested already, it was lunch time, but Kanda decided to skive lunch and go straight to the concert hall for orchestra practice. To his annoyance, two people showed up at the hall as well.

"Hi there, new guy! What was your name again? I don't think you told me yesterday."

The bright and overly-active red head bounded over to where Kanda was trying to practice and leaned to see what he was playing. His friend, the small boy who played the piano, if Kanda remembered correctly, followed after.

"His name is Kanda Yuu, I remembered. So do we call you Kanda or Yuu?"

"Yuu~ Sounds adorable. Hey, you're Japanese? Japanese call each other with a 'chan' behind the name if they're friends, right? So let's call you Yuu-chan!"

Kanda glared at Lavi. "Do not call me Yuu-chan!"

Allen nudged Lavi. "Um, I think you made him mad. Are you sure we should call him Yuu-chan?"

The glare he earned from the long-haired cellist made him stop. "Don't you start calling me Yuu-chan too." Kanda looked Allen up and down. "… Moyashi…"

The boy looked puzzled. "Moyashi? Sounds nice, what's that mean?"

"Bean sprout."

"Bean… Wait, bean sprout? Why? That's… Was that supposed to be an insult or what?"

"No, it was a compliment of your height." Kanda answered sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm here to practice, not to make friends."

Lavi was undeterred. He sat beside Kanda and awed at his cello. "Wow, that cello looks really old and really cool… Was it your dad's?"

Kanda's hand slipped on the bow. "No."

Allen looked towards the doors. "I think lunch time's over. People are starting to come in."

Sure enough, students were entering the hall with their instruments already. Lenalee came in carrying her silver flute and she smiled when she saw the three of them.

"So you guys have met? That's nice."

Allen nodded and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Yeah, we were just getting to know each other."

"And Yuu-chan here has got a really pretty instrument. Although I think my trumpet is a lot more fun."

Kanda looked at him. "You play the trumpet? But isn't a trumpet really irritating and noisy?"

"No it's not! When you want to, you can make really great music with it! I'm serious! I'll bring my trumpet over someday to show you, and maybe we can do a duet together or something. How about it, Yuu-chan?"

"No, thanks. The last thing I'd wanna do is to play a duet with a stupid rabbit."

A sharp tapping noise caught their attention. The conductor had entered the hall and he was tapping on the music stand with his baton. "Alright, everyone, settle down. And both of you, if you'd like to watch, take a seat at the bottom of the stage, not on it. We don't have special seats on stage, you know."

A few girls giggled and Lavi and Allen got off the stage quickly. Lavi mouthed good luck to Kanda, which was pointedly ignored. Tyki turned to the orchestra.

"Right, today we're going to run through Symphony No. 4, and then do the violin concerto. I hope you've all practiced. And Kanda, I hope you've read through the piece as well." He winked at the boy, who looked away angrily. He was still wondering indignantly why he had to take stupid theory lessons.

As the music started, Kanda tried to keep up. It wasn't hard for him, but adding the expressions and dynamics in was a little on the tricky side. The cellist beside him turned up his nose and squinted irritably at him. Kanda glared back at him in return.

'_Cut me some slack, I'm doing my best, damn you…'_

After running through the piece several times, Tyki gave them a short break and got down from the podium. He walked over to Kanda.

"Having trouble with the expression? And I noticed you seem to have a problem when it comes to the ornaments."

Kanda stared blankly at him. "What ornaments?"

The conductor raised an eyebrow. "I see you don't know. Not surprising if you've never had proper lessons before. Make sure you attend every single one of those theory classes, will you?"

Seeing the look on Kanda's face, Tyki chuckled and continued. "Here, see this? You're supposed to play all three notes in one beat, like this. And then make sure you play softer around this part. Your cello was unmistakably loud. I think someone noticed."

The cellist beside Kanda snorted and turned away.

Kanda tried playing the notes but they weren't quick enough. Tyki shook his head and reached out to hold Kanda's hand.

The boy gasped as those long fingers wrapped around his own and shifted their positions a little. "Your fingering is a little out as well. Did you realize?"

Kanda felt a little hot as the conductor let go of his hand. Tyki smirked. "Now try playing those notes again. I think you'll find it easier to play this time."

Turning back to the orchestra, Tyki clapped his hands. "Back to your seats! Lulubell, centre stage. You're on."

A tall, pretty young woman stood up from the violin section and took her place. Some guys had a dazed look on their faces as she went up and even Kanda noted that she looked quite good. Yet, his first impression was that he wasn't going to like her. Not that he liked many people anyway.

Yet when the orchestra began and Lulubell joined in, Kanda was amazed. She was skilled, no doubt about that, and her fingers flowed smoothly over the strings. She made short work of the most difficult parts and her playing was powerful yet subtle, an alluring melody that captured hearts and souls. No wonder she was the solo for this part.

"Nice job, Lulubell. You certainly didn't let me down. Tone down on those slurred parts though, it's supposed to have a much more melodic feel to it than a strong beat."

Lulubell tossed her hair and a guy on the timpani stumbled, dropping his sticks. He picked them up in embarrassment as some other people snickered.

"I'll do my best, Sir."

Kanda looked away furiously. Skilled as she was, he wished she would stop giving Tyki those sexy, seductive glances. Somehow, he didn't like it. Maybe she got the solo part because she seduced him. Still, she was very good, and Kanda told himself he would definitely become better someday.

He was a little disappointed when practice was over. As everyone started to pack up and leave for home, Kanda hung back a little. He wanted to ask Tyki if it was alright for him to stay back after practices to brush up on his playing and maybe do some work too. But the conductor always seemed so busy and so popular, and it would be awkward to squeeze through the throes of girls just to ask him such a question.

So Kanda waited, pretending to tune his cello and check it for errors. Finally, the last of the students left, and Kanda got up, making his way towards Tyki, who was tidying up his sheets of music.

The man looked up and smiled as he came over. "Is there anything, Kanda? How was your first day?"

Kanda stared at the floor. "It was… Busy. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Is it alright for me to stay back after classes and just… Practice? Or maybe do some homework, I don't mind."

Tyki cocked his head to one side and looked at him. "Yes, you can, but why won't you go home to practice?"

"Reasons beyond your understanding."

Folding his arms, Tyki laughed. "Try me. But then again, if you don't want to tell me, I understand. Yet, I want you to know this, Kanda. I'm planning on bigger things for you in the future, so you'd better not wear yourself out. I'm glad to see you acting so diligently about your music, but don't overwork yourself, alright?"

Kanda nodded. "I'll be fine. If there's nothing else, I'm leaving."

"Wait, where do you live? I'll give you a lift if you'd like."

He shook his head. "I'll walk. I wouldn't want to trouble…"

"It's alright, get your stuff. I'll take you home."

The Japanese followed his teacher to his car. Watching Tyki put his cello case at the back, Kanda wondered. _'Why am I doing this? Never mind, if it means getting home faster, then it's alright.'_

He hadn't told Cross about his enrolment yet, so it wouldn't do for his stepfather to find out about this yet. Strapping on the seatbelt, Kanda focused on the scenes outside the window as the car started. He couldn't remember when the last time he sat in a car was. He was always walking to get anywhere, or he would take a bus.

"Have you thought of furthering your career overseas, Kanda?"

The question brought him back to reality. "Um, no. I don't have the money."

"But you have the talent. If you could just get the break through, I'm sure you could succeed."

Kanda stared out the window again. "But that would mean I need a sponsor and also luck. And luck has seldom been on my side."

Tyki looked thoughtful. "I can introduce you to my brother though. He's been an active sponsor of the academy and a lover of fine music. Maybe he could sponsor you."

Kanda laughed hollowly. "It's too early to be thinking about my future now, is it. And I don't want to be known as your favorite pupil. Because if you haven't noticed, people are starting to wonder how I actually got in here in the first place."

"And you think they think it's because I favor you?"

"Maybe."

Tyki pulled up outside Kanda's apartment. "Don't get me wrong, I don't favor you, Kanda. I just felt that your talent would be a waste to be left lying unnoticed."

Kanda was silent, then he muttered. "Thanks for the ride. I'll… I'll be going."

"Do you have a girlfriend, Kanda?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "No, why'd you ask?"

Tyki smiled and it struck Kanda that he was really handsome. He was thankful it was dark, because he could feel he was blushing a little.

"Good." Tyki whispered and leaned over.

Kanda's eyes widened in shock as Tyki's lips pressed onto his softly, yet firm. He leaned back, but his head knocked against the car window and the door wouldn't budge. Tyki's hand slipped behind his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, his tongue running over Kanda's lip as he begged for entry.

Kanda felt himself flushing and it was getting too hot in the car. As he felt something enter his mouth and sweep lightly over his own tongue, his eyes bolted open and fumbling with the door, Kanda managed to open it and topple out onto the sidewalk. He scrambled to his feet and ran up the stairs to his apartment, pausing in the stairwell to lean against the wall and catch his breath.

'_What the heck just happened?'_

He could still feel Tyki's lips on his, warm and demanding, giving him such a pleasurable feeling. He wondered why. What was the man thinking?

Footsteps were heard and Tyki appeared at the bottom of the stairs, carrying Kanda's cello case.

"You forgot your cello." He handed it over and Kanda stared at the case in his hands for a few moments before reaching out to take it. He sort of snatched it back as if afraid that Tyki would use the opportunity to grab his hand and pull him in for another kiss.

"Yeah… Thanks." He muttered, slightly breathless. Without another word, he stormed upstairs, cello case on his shoulder.

Cross wasn't home yet, so Kanda locked himself in his room and leaned with his back against the door. Closing his eyes, his thoughts wandered to his new teacher.

"Focus, Kanda…" He muttered to himself. "This is no time to get involved in anything."


	4. Chapter 4 Look Out for the Rabbit

Disclaimer: I own nothing from DGM, and merely use the characters as participants in my random storylines.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Look Out for the Rabbit**

Less people were looking at him when he went to school today. Good, he liked it that way. What did those idiots want to stare at anyway? Kanda turned up the collar of his jacket as someone else cast a glance at his direction. He stared the unfortunate guy down until the latter decided to make a run for it.

He headed for the library. There were some musical terms he needed to look up. Kanda was feeling rather moody. Why the heck did he need to study all this anyway? Then again, Tyki was probably right, there was much more to music than just playing an instrument.

Kanda felt himself blush a little when he thought about Tyki. That incident in the car… He had not managed to forget it. After all, who could forget such an event? He took in a deep breath and shook his head in an attempt to concentrate on finding the library and not Tyki.

That wasn't the only thing that happened last night, but Kanda would much rather not recall the other incident that happened after he went back. Flicking through the pages of a thick book, Kanda walked over to the table to find a seat and settled down to do some research.

"Morning, Yuu-chan!" A cheery voice rang out in the silence and immediately many irritated shushes were heard. The red head smiled sheepishly and whispered an apology to an extremely irked librarian. Kanda buried his face into the book. He did not want to be related to this annoying rabbit, no he did not…

Too bad for him, Lavi took a seat right next to Kanda. "Whatcha looking up? Need help? Let's see… Italian expressions and th-… Hey, lemme see that!"

Kanda jerked the book out of his grasp. "Damn you, I'm trying to read here, and it's fucking annoying to have a rabbit try and read the title while you're reading. Don't you have class or something?"

"Nope, free period. Allen's at lessons though, so I thought I'd come and do some reading. Guess who I found for a reading buddy?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to guess…"

"Hey, met any girls yet? I'm not referring to Lenalee, you'll get a beating from her brother if you mess with her."

"Not interested."

"What kind of girls are your type? I can introduce you to a few if you'd like."

"Not interested."

"The pretty ones? The smart ones? The feisty ones?"

"Shut up, rabbit! I'm trying to read here!" Kanda roared in rage. A wave of agitated shushes were heard and the librarian came over. She cleared her throat sternly.

"Young man, you do realize that this is a library and not a place to be shouting. Kindly keep your voice down or I will have to send you out."

A vein throbbed in Kanda's forehead as the librarian marched off amidst some snickers from the other students. The Japanese glared at Lavi who scratched his head while smiling.

"It's ok, Yuu-chan. I get that all the time. She won't really throw you out."

Kanda slammed the book close and stalked over to the shelves to place it back before storming out of the library. He wanted to put as much distance as he could between him and that irritating rabbit but Lavi seemed to able to keep up rather well.

"Just fucking leave me alone, will you?" Kanda grumbled.

"Hey, Lavi, who's the new guy?" A passing student called out.

Lavi waved enthusiastically back at him. "Oh, he's Yuu-chan, my new best friend! Say hi, Yuu-chan!"

Kanda put his hands in his pockets and continued walking. "I am not your new best friend."

"Aww, come on. Sorry about earlier. Hey, what say I treat you to lunch later?"

"No thanks."

He turned a corner but Lavi was still following, trying to come up with various ways he could make it up to Kanda. The irritated Japanese increased his pace, and then broke into a slight run.

"Yuu-chan! Wait up!" Lavi ran after him. Kanda rounded another corner and nearly ran into the man coming from the other direction. He managed to stop in time but Lavi knocked into him from the back, causing him to fall.

The man caught him by the arm. "Careful, you shouldn't be running around in the corridors anyway."

Kanda wrenched his arm back and gripped it tightly. Lavi looked to see who it was and greeted cheerfully. "Good morning, Mr. Mikk sir! Where are you headed to?"

Tyki smiled at the two of them and then eyed Kanda carefully. The boy was still gripping his arm which was shaking slightly, and refused to look at him.

"I'm just going off to the staffroom. Did I hurt your arm back there, Kanda? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grip that hard, I was only trying to stop your fall."

Kanda gave a slight jerk of his head that looked a bit like a denial. "No, you didn't. Didn't mean to knock you over either. I'm leaving."

"Hey, Yuu-chan!" Lavi started to follow him but Tyki held him back. "Lavi, I have a favor to ask of you. You're free now, aren't you? Come on, I need you to help me out in the staffroom for a while."

Lavi smiled cheerfully. "Sure thing, sir!" He happily followed Tyki without another word. Tyki, however, glanced backwards over his shoulder at the retreating back of Kanda and narrowed his eyebrows. He would have to talk to him later.

* * *

Kanda tuned the strings a little as he sat down. After checking everything, he casually played a few bars of the piece they were rehearsing. The guy beside him raised an eyebrow.

"You've got those ornaments sorted out real fast."

Kanda smirked. "I'm no idiot, you know."

The guy looked rather annoyed and turned back to his own playing. Kanda noted that he wasn't bad either; he obviously had been playing for a while now. He continued practicing too, but noticed his neighbor watching him out of the corner of his eyes. The smirk was still playing around his lips, and the guy beside him was smirking too.

'_Right, let's see how good are you, shall we?' _Kanda thought.

The guy locked stares with him, smirking as if saying, _'Challenge accepted. We'll see whose better around here.'_

They started with the basic scales, and then each tried to mimic the other's complex tricks. Both refused to back down and the playing got more and more intense. Kanda gritted his teeth as he tried to match the other's tempo, and the guy found it tough to keep up with Kanda as well, but neither was going to give in.

Finally both struck the final note and paused momentarily, breathing heavily and panting. Then the guy started laughing. Kanda looked at him questioningly.

"What's so funny?" He asked, beginning to smirk a little as well.

The other student put on a serious face after he finished laughing and then cleared his throat. "You're not that bad after all."

"Che, I can be better."

"The name's Howard Link. And you are?"

"Kanda Yuu."

"Tell me you've practiced this already."

"Practiced it so well I can play it blindfolded."

Link snorted and turned the pages of his music sheet. "Don't make us look bad later. If you need help in future, you can ask me if you'd like."

Kanda nodded. "I'll bear that in mind."

"Right, now that everyone's acquainted, can we start practice?" A sharp tapping sound caught their attention. Tyki was standing on the podium, baton in hand, ready to begin practice. The minute Kanda saw him, he lowered his gaze and squinted at the music score instead.

"On the count of 3, people. 1, 2, 3!" Tyki flicked the baton with expertise.

This time, Kanda mastered the ornaments easily. He nearly forgot to enter in the second part and Link nudged him quickly. Nodding his thanks, Kanda caught up with them and soon the hall was filled with the grand sound of orchestra music.

"Wonderful! A few more rounds and I think we're good to go! Ok, Lulubell, ready?" Tyki winked at the young woman who was tuning her violin. Kanda narrowed his eyes fiercely. Someday, he was going to be the one playing the solo part.

There was a sharp nudge from Link and Kanda turned around sharply. "What?"

"You don't like her?" Link asked in an indifferent voice.

"Che, you're too observant for your own good." Kanda retorted.

Link shrugged. "Just saying… Not that it's any of my business. Get ready and look smart."

Lulubell took her place and began playing, drawing her bow across the strings elegantly. A few guys sighed again and Kanda noticed Link raise an amused eyebrow.

Her playing was flawless, Kanda hated to admit. Then again, she must've practiced for a very long time already. She must've been quite a performer as well, for she carried herself with an air of grace that only those who have had experience in performing possess. Kanda wondered when he would be able to play as the solo part, and whether or not he would be good enough to.

"You want to be the solo player?"

Kanda glared at him. Link was getting a little bit too observant. Kanda wondered if Link was always this observant.

"Che, you're irritating, you know. Not as irritating as that Lavi guy though."

Link nodded and fixed his cello a little. "I never wanted to. Just pass my exams and do well in the orchestra, that's my aim. Nothing more."

"Never thought of furthering your career in music?"

"Maybe. But not so much."

Tyki tapped on the music stand. "Great playing, Lulu. Have you signed up for the violin competition, the one in September? You ought to have a go at that."

"Already did, sir. I may need some extra coaching though." She answered a little too coyly for Kanda's tastes. Tyki just smiled back at her.

"No problem, if you need my help, just ask. Although I have a feeling that there isn't much I can help you with."

Turning back to the entire orchestra, Tyki announced a piece of interesting news. "Okay, everybody. The Dublin Music Festival will be coming up soon and as most of you know, one of the highlights is the orchestra competition."

A few excited murmurs could be heard and even Kanda was all ears for it.

Tyki paused, and then continued. "Each year, some of our most talented students are sent for this festival, to either take part in the competitions or just gain exposure. But this year, I've got my aim set higher. I want to bring the entire orchestra to Dublin, and I want us to win, because I know we can."

A student raised up his hand. "Sir, what will we be playing?"

"I've thought about that. Of course I wouldn't mind doing what we've been practicing all this while, the violin solo. Thing is, I feel that we are able to surprise them by doing a new piece. What say we do Saint Saens' Cello Concerto No. 1?"

There was a short pause, broken a little by some muttered discussions. This was a cello solo accompanied by the orchestra, not a very common piece. Then Lenalee asked what everyone wanted to know.

"Sir, who's going to be the solo player?"

Those golden eyes fell onto Kanda and the Japanese felt himself flush a little as some students turned around to see where their teacher was looking. Kanda bowed his head and stared at the polished wooden floor.

"Kanda Yuu."

More heads turned around to look at Kanda and some starting muttering among themselves. Kanda Yuu? The new cello player? But he had just joined, why would Tyki choose him?

"Right, practice is over now, and I expect everyone to do their best when we start rehearsing tomorrow. Sheet music will be given out then. Now get out of here, Kanda, stay back for a while, I need to talk to you."

Kanda glared at some other disapproving students who scampered away in fright. He himself was unsure of this. Yes, he wanted a solo part, but so soon? Didn't he already tell Tyki yesterday night that he did not want to be labeled as his favorite student?

He stood there with his cello case as he waited for the rest of the students to leave and for Tyki to pack up too. His shoulder ached with the weight of the case and he let it rest on the floor for a while. It was at that precise moment that Tyki looked up.

"Did you hurt your arm, Kanda?"

The question took Kanda by surprise. Subconsciously, he gripped his arm. "No, why?" He asked slowly..

Tyki took a step towards him. "Don't hide it. I noticed it this morning, when you bumped into me. You wrenched your arm away from me and held it while wincing slightly. I knew I couldn't have caught you that hard so I figured I touched an existing bruise or something. Your playing was a little slow today too."

Kanda pulled the long sleeves of his jacket further past his wrists. "I'm surrounded by people who have nothing better to do than to fucking observe my every move."

"I was worried. Let me see your arm."

Kanda pulled back. "No. It's none of your fucking business."

"Watch your mouth, boy. And unfortunately, it is my fucking business. You see…"

With one swift movement, Tyki had Kanda pinned onto the wooden floor. Kanda tried to blink the stars out of his eyes and glared at the man above him.

"What the heck?"

He stopped short of what he was about to say as he noticed the look in Tyki's eyes. Those golden orbs were beautiful, but they had a deadly stare in them. Beautiful and dangerous. Not a good combination.

Tyki leaned closer to Kanda, hands pinning the boy's tightly on the floor. When he judged that Kanda wouldn't make any sudden movements anymore, he slowly moved his right hand to Kanda's jacket zipper and pulled it down carefully.

Kanda gasped in shock and moved his free arm to push Tyki away but in a thrice the man had his arms pinned helplessly to his sides again. The boy let out a small whimper of pain that he hastily tried to suppress. His jacket was undone and his right shoulder was revealed already. The conductor took a chance in using one hand to pull the sleeves down.

The Japanese didn't hit him away this time, only turning his face to the other side as if hiding from shame. Tyki let out a small gasp as he noticed bruises and slight cuts down Kanda's arm, and even some purple markings around his wrist.

"Who did this?" He breathed heavily.

"None of your business."

"Kanda, this is serious. Has someone been hitting you?"

Kanda opened his eyes and glared at him. "It's none of your business!" He nearly shouted. Damn that teacher, why did he care so much anyway? It was none of his business, he shouldn't care about what was going on between him and Cross.

A hand cupped his face gently and brought his gaze to meet Tyki's. "I want to watch after you, to look out for you, but it's impossible for me to do so unless you tell me something. How dare anyone abuse such a beautiful person?"

Only then did he notice that Tyki's lips were only mere centimeters away from his own. His heart was beating faster and faster, and he could definitely feel a bead of sweat forming on his brow. His position wasn't very helpful either.

'_Fuck, not again… Why does he seem to have an eye out for me?'_

He didn't get too far with that thought. Tyki had already closed the remaining gap between them and was kissing him fiercely. Kanda struggled to fight back, but Tyki bit his lip harshly to make him quiet down. The boy moaned as a tongue slipped into his mouth and explored the crevices hungrily. The atmosphere was getting hot, and Kanda half regretted that he had a jacket on. He was drawn into the passionate kiss, and he found it hard to get out of this whirlpool of feelings.

Then, as sudden as it started, it was over and they were both panting for breath. Tyki reached out a shaking hand and swept the hair out of Kanda's face.

"I… I'm sorry… It's just…"

Kanda shoved him off and pulled his jacket back on while muttering. "Never mind. I can't say I didn't like that."

'_Fuck. I shouldn't have said that last sentence.'_ Kanda glanced at Tyki to see his reaction. He didn't know why he said the last sentence, but it was the truth anyway. Tyki looked rather worried as he tried to move towards Kanda but his student edged a little further.

"Why am I staying back for again?"

"Oh…" Tyki felt rather relieved as things were beginning to seem in place now. "I actually wanted to ask if you were alright about being the solo player for Cello Concerto No. 1. Mind you, it is a very difficult piece to play."

"I'm fine with it. It's just, I am not your favorite student. But doing so just made everyone feel that I am."

"If anyone has any doubts as to why I chose you, I'll make sure they hear from me. I chose you, Kanda, because I know you'll be able to do it. No one has yet to have a chance to listen to you play, so naturally they'll have doubts. So, you have to surprise them, ne?"

"I'm not doing it."

Tyki raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

The glare he received from his student was extremely determined and fierce. "Not unless you fulfill my conditions."

A smile curled Tyki's lips. Now they were talking… And this was getting interesting. "Go on…"

"I want to be personally trained by you. It's alright to trust my talents and all but…" Kanda cocked his head to one side and smirked. "I may need some extra coaching, you know…"

There was an awkward pause, then Tyki threw his head back and laughed. "You are a joke, my boy. Fine, if you want me to coach you, then expect the worst. I can be a slave drive when it comes to practice."

"Che. I can take it."

Tyki stood up and straightened his shirt. "If you must know, I wasn't the only one who decided on the concerto. There are others who have a keen interest in you, and they too, proposed that you play the solo part."

"Did you recommend me or what?"

"Well, I may have mentioned you once or twice. But trust me, people like my brother do not easily believe what I say. So for someone like him to have an eye for you, there must be something he sees in you."

"Your brother is one of those people? Great, just what I need, another Tyki Mikk on my back…"

Tyki laughed again. "He's married already, Kanda. I even have a niece."

The awkward atmosphere seemed to have disappeared. Kanda looked at the clock hanging over the doors. "It's getting late, I should get back."

"Need a lift?"

Kanda stopped at the doors, cello case hanging from his shoulder. "No."

Tyki sighed. "Give me your phone."

Kanda handed it over, looking puzzled as Tyki entered his number into it. "It will be better if you have my number. Just in case you get…" Tyki glanced at Kanda's arm. "Never mind, just call me if you need anything."

Nodding numbly, Kanda went out without saying goodbye. He glanced at the number on his cell phone's screen, and then decided to just save it in case. No one had ever taken so much concern about him other than his parents before, and even if Kanda wouldn't say it, he appreciated the thought.

He suppressed a shudder as he neared his apartment. He hoped Cross wasn't home. Last night, after Kanda got back, Cross wasn't in a very good mood, resulting in quite a fight between them. Kanda smirked. At least someone cared enough to notice he was injured.

He gripped the phone tightly as he trudged up the stairs. He would definitely be calling that number soon, but just not yet.


End file.
